You know you want me
by Lupalover101
Summary: Romano walks in on Kentucky and tries to run away, but does he really wanna go?


Kentucky x Romano

A/N: this is a requested lemon fic. Beware language, Romano's and the readers mouth and the hot steamy sexy times that are going to ensue. If you don't like please by all mean GTFO if you like... Have fun!

Kentucky got home steaming. Not only did she not get to voice her opinion at the world meeting but a few jerks made her drop her favorite chocolate bar. Fuming she made it to her room when she caught sight of the bathroom door. That's it!

She would take a shower to cool down and then scour her house for another chocolate bar. Dropping her clothes next to the bed she giddily turned the shower on.

In a few minutes steam was filling the bathroom. Happy enough to sing Kentucky decided, what the hell, sing she would! Scrambling her head for a song she remembered one that she used to love in school. Clearing her throat she hummed the instrumentals then let her voice float out into the shower.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze bend with me sway with eaze.  
>When we dance you have a way with me, sway with me."<p>

Getting lost in the song Kentucky didn't hear the door downstairs bang open.

...

Slamming the door open Romano was literally fuming. He'd been knocking at this fucking woman's door for nearly 5 minutes and no answer! Stalking through the living room to find his best friend and secret crush he stopped next to the stairs as he heard a voice float down.

What the hell? Following the lovely sound up to kentucky's room he heard the sound of running water but the beautiful voice was much more prominent. Slinking towards the door he gently pushed it open.

Literally freezing on the spot Romano caught an eyeful of someone in the shower. Not just anyone, but Kentucky. Seeing her naked form before him he felt his pants tighten as she washed her brown hair, the sight more erotic than he would have thought.

Blushing madly he was debating whether to run downstairs and pretend nothing happened or staying a few more minutes, until he heard her sing again. Pants tightening a little more he couldn't help the moan that escaped him.

...

Feeling happier by the second Kentucky remembered she had chocolate ice cream in the fridge. Lathering her loofa with body wash she recited the next lyrics to the song, trailing her hands down her body as she sang.

" only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weaaakkk-"

A loud moan cut her short as she looked up to lock her green eyes with panicky hazel green ones. Frozen for a second she finally reacted by covering herself up as Romano snapped his hands to the front of his jeans.

Watching her secret love turn tail towards the door she didn't think twice before shutting off the water and exiting the glass shower doors to tackle Romano to her bed. Feelin him struggle under her until he flipped over Kentucky saw the red flush if his cheeks as he covered his face with his hands.

Straddling him she tried to pry his hands from his face, only to find the Italian stronger than she thought. Leaning in to him she felt the material of his white shirt run against her bare skin and she suddenly realized what the problem was.

Scrambling off of him she wrapped herself in her sheets.

" oh shit I'm so sorry Roma! "

" si well-a whatever... I'll-a just wait down-a stairs -unh!"

Grunting Romano's face turned nearly purple as he covers himself. Kentucky eyed him a second then smiled. This was going to be fun.

" Roma, are you alright?"

crawling over the sheets towards Romano, Kentucky fought the blush that was threatening to surface on her face as she pushed her way against him.

" ch-Chigi! Of-a course I'm-a fucking f-fine idiota!"

The raging blush on Romano's face couldn't be contained as Kentucky gently dragged her nails across his clothed erection. Trying to suppress a giggle as she undid his button and jeans, Kentucky stuck her fingers under his belt and boxer lines.

" you look like your in pain sweetheart, why don't I ah, kiss it better?"

Tugging his pants down without warning Kentucky was face to face with his member. Ogling a moment she gently took it in her hand, slightly tightening her grip as she pumps him. Finally dipping her head she gives him a small lick as well as a kiss, then backs off.

" n-no! "

Grinning Kentucky could hear the breathlessness of Romano's plea, but decided to play a little more.

" what do you mean? I said I was just going to kiss it better. Unless you want something else?"  
>Trying to talk in the most innocent voice she could Kentucky crawls back to him, making sure to squeeze her breasts together as she went.<p>

Silence reigned a moment before Romano mumbled.

" what was that hun? "

"I-a want you to suck me!"

Reddening Romano looked defiantly to the side. Well who was Kentucky to say no to such a cute face? Dipping her head once again she took him in her mouth lickin and sucking his shaft earnestly as she worked what didn't fit in her mouth with her hands.

Bobbing her head she decided to go for it. Taking a deep breath she deep throated him, swallowing as she felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

...

Romano was nearly convulsing in pleasure. As it was he didn't hunk this wonderful woman could do anything else for him when he felt it. Eyes rolling back in his head he slipped his hands in her wet brown hair, curling over her as she deep throated him, swallowing as she went.

" holy fuuuckkkkkk!"

Thing to control himself he almost lost it again when he felt her tentatively use her tongue on his slit, his cock jumping at the sensations she was sending down his shaft. Unconsciously he guided her movements, moans leaving her throat and going up his spine.

He felt the tell tale tightening of his abdomen as she dipped her lecherous tongue in his slit again, then rubbed down the rest of his shaft. Panting Romano tried to keep control, he wanted this damn thing to last longer, but hand he felt her teeth graze the sensitive flesh of his cock he all but fucking lost it.

" c-chigiii!"

Shooting his cum down her throat he felt his body relax as she fought o swallow his load.

...

Spluttering a bit Kentucky swallowed what was given to her, the taste bitter but not unpleasant. Watching Romano nearly flop backwards on the bed she smiled happily.

Getting up to get dressed she was caught of guard when she was pulled back and dropped on to the bed. Flipping on to her back she saw a lusty look on Romano's face as he shed his clothes.

" don't-a think we're-a done yet idiota."

He growled, perching himself over her, upper torso naked and his jeans open. Two loud thumps indicate his shoes falling off as he lowered his head towards hers.

Feeling her heart literally skip a beat, Kentucky waited to see if this was really going to happen. Surprised Kentucky saw Romano's face light up in a deep blush as he screwed his eyes shut and slammed his lips against hers.

Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck, deep into the kiss slightly. Surprised again in less than a few minutes Kentucky felt Romano's tongue lick her lips. She didn't think her would want to after she had her mouth on his cock but he told her otherwise.

Parting her lips for him they started a battle for dominance. So entranced with the dance of their tongues, she squeaked into the kiss as Romano's traveling hand made it to her breast. Breaking the kiss Kentucky moaned as Romano tweaked her nipple.

Kissing and nipping down her neck he made it to her breast and slightly swallowed. Snakin his tongue out Romano licked the hard nub, a small moan coming from Kentucky. Again he did it and again she moaned, getting into it he started to suck, lick and bite the nub, mewls of pleasure coming from Kentucky.

Yet, his hands were still not idle. As he licked and sucked the other breast Kentucky could feel Romano's hand ghosting down her flat stomach and between her legs. Gasping Kentucky slightly arched off of the bed, he rubbed her clit deliciously, first slow and steady then rough and quick. She was so wet for him already, and she was goin to let him know.

" per f-favore, Roma touch me m-more."

Stuttering out her want she saw a gleam enter Romano's eyes.

" you like-a this? Eh you little-a slut."

A finger suddenly entered her, a strange discomfort there but was soon lost in the pleasure that courses through her when he moved that digit. Moaning loudly she moved her hips along with his finger, when he inserted another one. Giving a shout of pleasure she panted, trying to hold on to a bit of control.

" si that's-a it, let-a me hear you-a scream."

Whispering into her ear Romano pumped faster, curling his fingers and scissoring hem apart inside of her. Kentucky felt the knot in her abdomen coil, waiting for the right moment to explode. Suddenly Romano bit her neck, fingers crooking and rubbing something inside her had her coming undone.

...

She shouted out into the room as he bit her neck. Dio mio she was so fucking sweet and wet and tight. Romano's member twitched to life when he first touched her, now he was raging, ready to bury himself inside of her wet pussy.

Slipping his fingers from her he licked her sweet cum off of his fingers, moaning at the taste of her. Looking down he was surprised to see her eyes open, green pools of desire and lust still ignited, asking for more.

" tell-a me you want-a me."

" Romano I want you."

" no no no~ say it like-a you mean it."

He was surprised to see her blush as she chewed her lip. His own blush was rising as he knew that she really wanted him, wanted him like no one has ever wanted him before. Taking a deep breath she defiantly leaned up on her elbows, her face inches from his.

" Romano I want you to shove your cock inside me and fuck me."

Groaning Romano kissed her, rubbing his cock against her wetness, then slowly pushing in. He felt her gasp into the kiss. Guilt filling him he started to back out when he felt her legs wrap around him, causing him to fully sheath himself in that glorious pussy.

" chigi! M-mi dispiace... Unh so tight."

Trying to apologize as he felt his cock being caressed by her inner walls, he looked up to feel the guilt come back ten fold.

...

Kentucky was battling herself. She wanted to yell out, tell him that it hurt so much. Yet he was so good inside her, filling her up, and was happy. Closing her eyes she tightly gripped the sheets as the pain shot up her spine. Good gods who knew it would hurt so much?

Suddenly she felt a hand caress her cheek, the wetness she thought was remanants of her shower and sweat turning out to be tears flowing from her eyes. Opening her green eyes she locked then with guilty hazel green ones.

" d-do you want-a to stop?"

His voice was soothing, something she didn't think he was capable of considering he was always shouting cusses. Smiling gently she kissed him, feeling the heat coming off of his face where she knew a blush was present. Trying to keep up he mood she giggled into the kiss.

" oh come on Roma, I bet Spain would be a lot rougher."

That seemed to do it. A growl erupted from Romano's throat, I mean an honest to goodness growl as he gently bucked his hips upwards, kentucky's gasp breaking into a moan as a hot lick of pleasure danced its way up her spine.

" bambina, your-a gonna be-a shouting my name in a minute, Spain my ass."

Gently he started to thrust into her, body sweaty with the forced wait he had to endure. Moaning she clung to her Italian man, his cock stretching her deliciously. Rythm goin faster she felt as Romano fucked her into the sheets.

" gods Roma."

" no, say-a my name." He said breathlessly, pumping a little faster and harder.

" ungh! Romano!"

" no! My real name!" Pounding harder he was driving her into the bed, thrusts forceful and oh so delicious.

" sh-shit Lovino!"

" louder!"

A snap of his hips sent her against the headboard.

" LOVINO!"

" I-a know you can-a yell it louder bambina, say until that-a bastardo Spain can hear you!"

" FUCK! LOVINO LOVINO LOVINO!"

Feeling him Slamming into her at an almost painful pace now Kentucky came undone, her orgasm stronger than the first as Lovino pounded unconsciously into her sweet spot. Pussy clamping around Lovino's cock, milking him as he came inside of her.

" CAZZZZOOO!"

Slumping over her Lovino made one last effort and rolled over. Panting, trying to catch their breaths, Kentucky and Lovino didn't look at each other. Getting up some courage Kentucky rolled over and cuddled against Lovino, albeit stiffly, afraid of his reaction.

She heard his heart beat pick up as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Looking up she was surprised this man still had enough blood flow in him to produce such an endearing blush. Giggling she raised up on her elbow and kissed his nose.

" gods your so cute sweetheart!"

Glomping him into the bed she snuggled into his chest, angry mumbled and growls coming from the Italian man under her pulling her to sleep.

Best. Day. EVER.

~•~ extended ending~•~

Germany and Italy walked Ito kentucky's house a little worried. She was pretty angry when she left, then hey saw how some kids made her drop her beloved candy.

Gingerly walking down the hall they heard someone yell, then screams followed.

"FUCK LOVINO LOVINO LOVINO!"

Face nearly burgundy Germany turned to leave but Italy was already on the stairs. Grabbing the small Italian before he could go any further Germany began to drag Italy away.

"Ve~ but-a Doitsu! What if my- fratello is-a in trouble!? And Kentucky sounds-a like she is in pain!"

" verdammit italia... I'll explain later just come on."

Continuing to drag the small country out of the house Germany slightly blushed but grinned. Oh he'll explain alright.


End file.
